


Снег

by iscalox



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc preaches that drugs are bad, Chris hears voices, sees Enty, and believes he turns into Jim. Zach is absolutely normal, though frankly he is a cat. Written for Star Trek Reverse Big Bang, in Russian. </p><p>Док считает, что наркотики до добра не доведут, а Крис слышит голоса и видит Энти, а еще думает, что скоро станет Джимом. Ну а Зак просто кот! Написано на СТ-реверс по <a href="http://archive-st.diary.ru/p197905406.htm">этой заявке</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

День не задался. 

Шел тридцать третий день августа восемнадцатого года первой эпохи под девизом «Развлечения — двигатель цивилизации», и солнце палило просто адски. Тротуары плавились, туристы нахлобучивали дурацкие панамы, продавцы истошно вопили, а Крис — в ненавистном костюме, душном и пыльном, — пытался выбраться из толпы. Костюм жал, мешался, давил так, что временами Крис готов был сорвать его прямо здесь, у входа, бросить на землю и растоптать.

— Осторожней, тут ребенок!

— Смотри под ноги, идиот!

— Будьте так любезны, мне надо пройти…

— Поберегись!

В такой день хорошо бы сидеть дома (и без костюма), или бродить по барахолке в поисках нужных запчастей (в обычных джинсах и майке), или полировать Энти (можно вообще голышом), но уж никак не толкаться в толпе потных туристов. 

Впрочем, после вчерашнего происшествия с Доком домой Крису тоже не очень-то и хотелось. Там его вполне могла караулить бригада санитаров — с Доком во главе.  
Дело было в том, что Крис прокололся. Вчера он заговорил с Энти в присутствии Дока, а уж этого делать точно не следовало. Ну, и еще тот увидел Зака, с чего, в общем-то, все и началось. То есть все было плохо. Вопрос нужно было решать, но как все провернуть — Крис пока не представлял. 

— Да пропустите же, я с детьми!

— Кому билетик! Лишний билетик!

Нос чесался. Крис наклонил голову, чтобы потереть его об изнанку костюма. Это не помогло: в правой ноздре свербило так, будто в нее напихали кошачьей шерсти. Той самой черной шерсти, которой всегда было полно у клеток с хищниками и которая валялась по арене после каждого боя, а теперь летала по гаражу. Кто б подумал, что кугуары так линяют! Впрочем, стоял конец лета, может, это было сезонное. Крис давно подозревал, что рано или поздно подхватит на шерсть аллергию (тут Док обязательно сказал бы, что аллергию нельзя «подхватить», но Крис думал иначе). И вот, так и случилось. Он еще раз неуклюже потерся носом о плюшевый шов и подумал, не стянуть ли к черту голову от костюма, наплевав на инструкции.

— Да отойдите же вы, куда лезете в своем костюме вперед нормальных людей! Да, я про вас, «кошечка»! 

Грузный мужчина бесцеремонно схватил Криса за плечо и отпихнул. Крис хотел возмутиться, но тут заметил в толпе просвет, а это было важнее. Он рванул вперед, к служебному входу. Надо было действовать, и определенно, действовать стоило внутри, где не было жары и туристов и где наверняка держали червя. Крис терпеливо ждал весь день, пока не подошло время боя — тигра с леопардом, барса с рысью — он не знал точно, кто сегодня против кого. Не важно, суть была в том, что к началу боев менеджер уходил на арену, а значит, можно было проскользнуть внутрь незамеченным и искать червя. Только вот где? Арена была огромной — там в лучшие времена давали по пятнадцать боев одновременно. С десяток чуланов Крис уже обошел (он стащил ключи у уборщицы и сделал копию), но хотя двери в них были очень похожи на ту самую, червя нигде не оказалось.

— Куда прешь, бестолочь!

— Вот нахал!

— Оборзел вконец! 

— Только наступи мне на ногу еще раз, я так тебе вмажу!

— Будьте так любезны, я не знаю, где здесь Центральная площадь?

В последнее время люди стали грубее — Крис не знал, в чем тут дело: в жаре, в снеге или и в том и в другом. В последнее время ему казалось, что от снега он начал слышать мысли. Может быть, вслух никто и не ругался — ну не озверели же люди вконец, насмотревшись на бои диких зверей! Крис даже как-то хотел спросить Дока, но решил, что это будет слишком уж подозрительно. Так что он ничего не говорил. До вчерашнего вечера. А вот вчера Док точно решил, что Крис рехнулся. Когда Крис все объяснил, Док промолчал и только посмотрел очень странно, но Крис знал, что тот мог бы сказать. Он и сам сомневался в своем рассудке в последнее время.

— А я говорил, что принимать препарат — экспериментальный! — срок годности которого истек лет триста назад, не то что опасно, а просто безумно! А я говорил, что ничего не выйдет — знаешь ведь, что пилоты проходили специальную подготовку! Думаешь, закинулся снегом — и все, готов капитан космолета? — сказал бы Док, подняв бровь.

Или, например:  
— А я предупреждал, что от снега у тебя поедет крыша! Давай вызову психиатрическую! Или у тебя есть деньги на частную клинику? Хотя нет, там все равно не будут знать, как тебя лечить. Никогда не знали. Думаешь, просто так отказались от космических полетов? Да все пилоты послетали с катушек! И ты вообще хоть уверен, что принимаешь тот самый снег, а не обычную наркоту? Где ты его взял? А кугуар! Совсем обалдел — притащил домой кугуара!

А может, и так:  
— Ведь я говорил, что снег — не игрушка. Я предупреждал, что не надо тебе его искать. Ну собрал себе в гараже космолет, так сними на камеру и выложи в сеть. Пусть чудики вроде тебя восхитятся! Полететь-то на нем все равно не сумеешь! Заметь — чудики хоть и чудики, но ни один из них не принимал снег. Вот и ты не лез бы туда, куда лезть уж точно не надо! Снег тебе ничего не даст — кроме галлюцинаций, маниакального бреда, паранойи, депрессии и… не помню, что еще там у него! В общем, сам все знаешь! 

Наверное, лучше было бы, если бы вчера Док и правда сказал все, что думает. Но он промолчал, не стал спорить с безумцем. Значит, счел, что тут уж совсем безнадежный случай. Нет, Дока теперь надо было держать на расстоянии, он и так слишком уж приглядывался к Крису после прокола, пытаясь рассмотреть, не сужены ли у него зрачки, не начался ли жар, не трясутся ли руки. 

Но вначале надо было решить проблему с Заком. Крис (наконец-то!) прорвался к невзрачной двери без вывески и собирался проскользнуть внутрь, надеясь, что его не засекут — рабочий день еще не закончился; по правилам, Крис должен был бродить у входа в ненавистном костюме до семи ровно. И тут ему повезло.

— Да дайте уже пройти! — услышал он за спиной.

А затем еще:  
— Куда прете со своим червем!

Крис обернулся и увидел мужчину, который тащил сверток в разноцветных пеленках. Сверток — полметра длиной — извивался и дергался. Все совпадало! Крис бросился вслед за мужчиной. Этот шанс упустить было нельзя.

***

Червя Крис в первый раз увидел в гримерке. Все случилось с неделю назад, и началось с наглой тетки с ребенком. Шел двадцать пятый день августа восемнадцатого года первой эпохи под девизом «Развлечения — двигатель цивилизации». Ничем не примечательный день, выдающийся разве что адской жарой и тем, что давали последний бой с кугуаром. Ну, и еще тем, что в этот день Крис встретил червя. Впрочем, обо всем по порядку. 

Крис, в ненавистном костюме, присел у служебного входа — нет, работа работой, но не торчать же весь день в толпе зевак в такую жару? Народ все прибывал, а Крис сидел на тротуаре, играя помятым хвостом, и пялился в стену напротив. А затем, воспользовавшись перерывом, пришла Энти, и Крис улыбнулся. Вернее, он решил, что пришла Энти, заслышав быстрый стук каблуков, но оказалось, что это была совсем не она, а просто какая-то тетка с ребенком. 

— Ой, тигр! — воскликнул детский голос за спиной, и Крис сразу же перестал улыбаться.

Нет, Энти с детьми не гуляла, да и вряд ли перепутала бы тигра и кугуара, да и вообще не могла появиться так далеко от корабля. Это была не она. Крис изогнулся и посмотрел, кто идет. Маленький мальчик тащил к нему свою мамашу. Та, с головой закутанная в белый шарф, в длинном платье, на шпильках, вяло сопротивлялась, пытаясь удержать ребенка и не уронить огромный бумажный стакан. 

— Не тигр, а пантера, — ответила она недовольно. 

— Пантера, пантера! — завопил мальчик и бросился к Крису с новыми силами.

Крис вздохнул. Крис поднялся на ноги, придерживая плюшевую голову, чтобы та не сползла на бок, и важно сказал:  
— Я не тигр и не пантера. Я кугуар! 

— Ку-гу-ар, — повторил мальчик. 

— Боже мой, ну когда же мы пойдем домой? За что мне это? Почему я должна наблюдать, как тупой педофил в грязном костюме лезет к моему мальчику? Точно ведь педофил — вон какой голос слащавый! — простонала мамаша невнятно. Так невнятно, что Крис был уверен — она это только подумала. 

— Ага, амазонский. Я лучше тигра и лучше пантеры. И сильнее! А еще я умею рычать. Хочешь послушать?

Мальчик закивал, и Крис нащупал кнопку в правой перчатке, чтобы включить запись, но тут вмешалась мамаша.

— Так вы с шоу! — возмущенно сказала она, на этот раз громко и внятно, а значит вслух.

В общем-то, это было очевидно — откуда еще взяться тут перед боем человеку в таком костюме? 

Тетка нахмурилась и дернула мальчика за руку, так что тот отлетел на пару шагов. Крис тяжело вздохнул, уже понимая, что его ждет. Да и трудно было не догадаться, если по телевизору каждые пятнадцать минут гоняли рекламу, проплаченную обществом защиты животных, где требовали закрыть арену. Конечно же, он не ошибся. 

— А вы знаете, что это жестоко — заставлять животных драться? — спросила мамаша. — А вы знаете, что кугуары — исчезающий вид? Их осталось всего несколько сотен, в самых труднодоступных лесах Амазонки! И что же, вместо того чтобы восстанавливать популяцию, их используют для развлечения!

Крис молчал. 

— Ах, вам нечего сказать? — возмутилась мамаша. 

Крис сделал жест рукой и случайно нажал на кнопку. 

— Ррррр, — сказал радостный механический голос. — Я кугуар, меня зовут Мик, я люблю есть и драться. Ррррр!

Это была неправда — кугуара звали Зак, а не Мик, червь все рассказал. Впрочем, никто кроме Криса об этом не знал, да и Крис пока не знал, а узнал лишь через десять минут.

— Ах вот ты как! — воскликнула тетка и оглянулась, будто в поисках камня. Камня, конечно же, не было, зато она вспомнила о напитке и плеснула содержимым стакана Крису в лицо (то есть в плюшевую дурацкую морду).

— Ррр, — сказал радостный механический голос, — я сильный зверь! Приходите на меня посмотреть! Сегодня в семь!

— Ну что вы делаете! Костюм же казенный! — одновременно с ним воскликнул Крис, но мамаша, не слушая, уже развернулась и тащила прочь своего сына. 

Вот именно с этого все и началось. Крис смахнул капли с черной плюшевой морды, и на лапе остались следы — белые и густые; видимо, дамочка пила молочный коктейль. Делать нечего, надо было идти переодеваться, и Крис направился к служебному входу. Там-то (внутри, в дверях гримерки) он и встретил червя.

Червь был почти полметра длиной. Мужчина в фирменной майке «БОИ БЕЗ ПРАВИЛ !!! ЛУЧШАЯ АРЕНА ГОРОДА !!!», тащил извивающуюся черную гусеницу, бережно завернутую в пеленки с узором из машинок и мотоциклов. Наверное, это значило, что червь — мальчик. (Гусеница или червь — Крис так и не понял, но потом решил про себя называть Зака червем, потому что гусениц совсем не любил.)

— Интересно, куда он его? — подумал Крис, изворачиваясь, чтобы не получить локтем в живот. Не на арену же — вряд ли червь умел драться. Да и объявляли вроде бой кугуара и тигра, а не червя с жуком-носорогом. 

Червь изогнулся так, что почти выпал из рук, и посмотрел прямо на Криса. То есть не то чтобы посмотрел, потому что глаз у него не было, только какие-то отростки на маленькой хитиновой голове, а посмотрел. То есть посмотрел так, как делают те, кто чувствует — вы можете читать их мысли. Так делал сумасшедший старик, живший по соседству с родителями в Крисовом детстве. Правда, тогда никаких мыслей Крис читать не умел, но ему льстило, что старик смотрит так именно на него. (А вот родителям это не нравилось, и стоило старику начать свои обычные крики — «Ах ты маленький мерзавец, опять копаешься в моей голове! Да тебе все равно не достать мои деньги! Мой сейф не для таких слабаков!» — как они вызывали полицию, после чего старик затыкался и пару дней только смотрел с видом «ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь». Как и червь сейчас.) 

— Ты меня слышишь! — сказал червь.— И у тебя есть звездолет.

«Вот это способности!» — восхитился Крис тогда. За секунду, проведенную в его голове, червь сумел узнать все, что нужно.

— Да, — согласился он мысленно, ведь отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно.

— Отлично, тогда у нас мало времени, — заявил червь. — Сегодня последний бой, потому что вмешались защитники дикой природы, и кугуара переведут в зоопарк, а меня уничтожат, чтобы никто не узнал правды. После боя ты должен освободить и его, и меня. Меня тоже несут в зверинец, видел там эту дверь? — Перед глазами Криса вспыхнул образ — старая дверь в чулан и огромный амбарный замок. Там, наверное, хранили швабры, тряпки и прочую ерунду. Ну и прятали разумных червей. 

— Почему это я должен? И какой правды? — спросил Крис рассеянно, и мужчина, который тащил червя, удивленно на него посмотрел. 

— Извините, это я сам с собой, — пояснил Крис. 

— Все окей, чувак, со всеми бывает, — ответил тот и поспешил прочь. 

— Помочь мне — твой долг разумного существа! — сказал червь поспешно. — Кугуар и я — симбионты, мы должны снова объединиться, потому что без меня кугуар не разумен — он обычная дикая кошка. А я без него не могу вообще ничего. Мой корабль разбился в лесах Амазонки. Они нас поймали! Они скрывают, что эксплуатируют внеземную форму жизни для собственного развлечения! Я предупрежу кугуара, что ты придешь, он тебя не тронет! Запомни ту дверь. Запомни, меня зовут Зак!

Мужчина с червем скрылся за углом, и Крис не посмел идти следом. Он так и остался у дверей гримерки. Кажется, пора все же было поговорить с Доком, решил он тогда. Галлюцинации — это одно, а вот паранойя и теории заговоров — совсем другое. Они Крису не нравились. Честно, он бы так и сделал, он все рассказал бы Доку и сдался врачам, если бы вдруг червь, откуда-то издалека, на пределе слышимости, не добавил:  
— Судьба разумного существа в твоих руках, Джим! Приходи сегодня на бой — сам увидишь, что они делают с моим симбионтом!

Крис ошеломленно уставился в направлении голоса. Нет, это была не галлюцинация, червь все знал, и это все серьезно меняло.

Тогда, после разговора с червем, он пошел посмотреть на бои. Первый раз, надо сказать. Хоть он и подрабатывал, таскаясь повсюду в идиотском костюме черного кугуара (а что делать? Где еще актеру найти летом работу?), сам на бои никогда не ходил. Но тут надо было увидеть все своими глазами. 

Кугуар был красив, и силен, и жалок. Он заваливался на бок и рыкал, кашляя кровью. Крис был уверен, что еще один бой зверь не переживет. Наверное, поэтому бой и объявили последним — вряд ли дело было в защите животных.

Вечером, когда все уже собрались по домам, Крис затаился в уборной (без костюма, конечно, потому что сидеть на унитазе в костюме было бы слишком). После того как погас свет и затихли шаги, он вылез и пошел искать червя и кугуара. Червя не нашел, а кугуара долго разыскивать не пришлось — тот сидел в клетке, как обычно. Крис, признаться, боялся подходить слишком близко, но зверь будто знал, что это подмога — он устало привстал и, подойдя к решетке, стал тереться о нее нерастерзанным боком. Наверное, Зак и правда все ему рассказал.

— Ну привет, как тебя звать? — спросил Крис. — Небось, тоже Зак?

Кугуар согласно рыкнул и посмотрел на Криса оранжевым глазом. Делать было нечего — не бросать же зверюшку в беде? Крис решился и открыл клетку — благо та запиралась на простую задвижку. 

Кугуар медленно, но с достоинством вышел, отряхнулся и сел. 

— Ну так вот, парень, поживешь пока у меня, — сказал Крис, — а я буду искать Зака. Ну, пойдем. 

Может быть, ему показалось, но зверь кивнул. 

Так и вышло, что в гараже у Криса жила драная бойцовая кошка — огромная и тощая (а уж сколько денег уходило на корм — кугуар ел только элитный кошачий паштет, а тот был совсем не дешевый!). Крис постелил кугуару в углу, но вскоре тот облюбовал корабль — он так посмотрел на него в первый же день, будто понял, что это за штука, и залез внутрь, где растянулся на полу крошечной каюты. 

На удивление, они с кугуаром поладили — зверь даже дал Крису побрызгать себя спреем для заживления ран, а один раз разрешил почесать за ухом. Крис считал, что дела у них идут совсем неплохо — не считая того, что червя найти так и не удалось. Но вчера кугуара увидел Док, после чего все планы Криса полетели в тартарары.

***

Крис ускорил шаг — нужно было спешить. Док наверняка уже придумал план действий — нерешительностью он не отличался. Значит, Зака-червя нужно было освободить очень быстро, вот прямо сейчас. Крис бросился за мужчиной со свертком.

Тот не очень-то и спешил — неторопливо пробрался сквозь толпы туристов и направился к автостоянке, где закинул сверток в открытый багажник. Затем он достал телефон и начал трепаться. Вот он, шанс, решил Крис. Сейчас или уже никогда! Он рванул к машине, забыв про неудобный костюм.

Зак-червь его уже услышал. 

— Ну привет, кугуара-то спас? — сразу же спросил он.

— Эй, парень, что ты делаешь? — сразу же спросил мужчина, отложив телефон, но Крис уже бежал прочь, крепко сжимая червя. 

— Куда потащил, наркоман! — закричал мужчина, но Крис, вцепившись в сверток и не слушая криков, улепетывал прочь. 

— Я тебя знаю! — продолжил мужчина уже на бегу (к несчастью, он бросился следом),— Ты тот тип, что говорил сам с собой! Ну гляди, ведь в полицию позвоню! — в этом Крис сомневался. Позвонит и что — скажет, что у него украли червя? 

Крис несся изо всей мочи, надеясь, что не запутается в костюме и не уронит свой сверток. И что дома его не караулит Док с санитарами.

***

Тут надо бы пояснить, что же все-таки произошло. Дело в том, что вчера — к ночи, когда жара уже спала, — явился Док. И все шло нормально, но Крис сглупил. 

Конечно, едва переступив порог Док завел свою волынку:  
— Ты сам не свой Крис, опять принимал снег, да? — сказал он. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, Док осматривал Криса с ног до головы, стараясь сделать это незаметно. Каждый раз Крис делал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

— Ты же знаешь, что его надо пить, пока психика не перестроится и между кораблем и пилотом не установится связь, — объяснил Крис очень вежливо. Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла. Сколько раз еще повторять? Энти все ему объяснила, а он все объяснил Доку, уже давно, уже сотню раз — обычная фаза в жизни любого пилота, когда он и корабль привыкают друг к другу. Но Док, подозрительный Док, не верил. И неудивительно — он-то не слышал Энти! Он читал Крису лекции каждый раз, как заходил. Крис даже подумывал вовсе с ним не общаться, но Энти была уверена — Док пригодится. Док участвовал в ее планах по созданию «архетипического экипажа», как говорила она (что бы это ни значило). Да и негоже терять друга из-за дурацкого непонимания.

Но вчера Док не стал вещать. Он просто тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Ты сам себе хозяин, — добавил он многозначительно, а потом перевел разговор на корабль. 

На эту тему Крис мог разглагольствовать вечно, и Док об этом знал. Но вчера Крис говорить не стал, а лишь покачал головой. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он, — я тебе покажу!

Дело в том, что Энти была готова — целиком и полностью, от обшивки до часов в каюте. Крис не то чтобы был суеверен, но показывать Энти до того, как закончит, не хотел даже Доку. Честно говоря, он боялся, что не сможет завершить свой проект — ведь кораблей давно уже не строили, и найти все запчасти было очень непросто. А тут, наконец, можно было похвастаться. Он так обрадовался, что забыл про Зака и все запорол.

— А я уж начал думать, что корабль не существует! — сказал тогда Док. — Что ты просто решил меня разыграть!

— Еще как существует, — ответил Крис. Ну, или вроде того. — Идем, сам посмотришь!

И они пошли в святую святых, в его гараж. Тут-то и случился прокол.

Все бы прошло хорошо, просто замечательно — ведь Док отвлекся от снега и увлеченно изучал корабль — Крис даже дал ему потыкать в панели, лежа на капитанской кушетке, — если бы не вышел Зак, до того спавший в каюте, а Энти не заговорила. 

В общем, Док как раз осматривал рубку, а тут пришел Зак и зевнул во всю пасть. 

Ну Док и заорал, будто его кто-то резал. А Энти возьми и скажи:  
— Что это он такой нервный? Не видел раньше пришельцев?

А Крис возьми и ответь:  
— Да он думает, что это обычная дикая кошка, вот и испугался. Не суди его слишком строго! Он же не знает про заговор и НЛО!

А Док, отбежав подальше от корабля, возьми и спроси:  
— Что этот хищник делает у тебя в корабле и с кем это ты разговаривал?

Признаться, Крис никогда не умел изворачиваться и складно лгать. Будучи пойман на лжи, он не придумывал новую историю, еще более правдоподобную, а говорил все как есть. Вот и сейчас он взял и все рассказал. И про чтение мыслей, и про то, как встретил червя, как спас кугуара, и про Энти.

Наверное, рассказ вышел сбивчивый, потому что Док долго молчал, а потом сказал:  
— Давай уточним. Значит, вначале ты стал принимать снег, чтобы установить связь с кораблем. И у тебя начались галлюцинации — ты слышишь голоса, которые считаешь мыслями окружающих. 

— Ну типа того, — подтвердил Крис.

— А затем ты начал видеть девушку — образ корабля. Ее зовут Энти, и она видна только тебе.

— Ну типа того.

— А после ты встретил мужчину, который тащил червя, и червь сказал тебе, что он — пришелец, симбионт кугуара. И что они прилетели на корабле, который разбился в джунглях, а ловцы животных поймали их и стали использовать кугуара в боях.

— Ну типа того.

— Ну а червь приказал тебе спасти кугуара, и ты выкрал зверя и притащил к себе домой. А теперь ищешь на арене червя, потому что его держат там же.

— Ну типа того.

— Ты поверил червю, потому что тот назвал тебя Джимом — а так звала тебя Энти. Она говорила, что все капитанов зовут Джимами, а всех помощников — Споками. И что Джим из тебя получится просто отличный. Ты решил, что раз червь смог это прочесть в твоих мыслях, значит, он и правда пришелец. 

— Ну типа того. 

— И тебя в этой истории ничего не смущает?

–Ну типа того.

Вот тут-то Док и замолчал подозрительно. Он не стал ругаться и спорить, не стал говорить, что Крису пора в психушку, а просто добавил «угум-с» и замолчал. И молчал весь вечер. А потом попрощался и спокойно ушел, будто ничего не случилось. И теперь Крис подозревал, что ничего хорошего его молчание не предвещает. 

***

Червь с ним согласился.

— Проблему с Доком надо решить, — сказал он мысленно, пока Крис бежал. 

— Ну что за манера копаться в мыслях, когда я так занят! — воскликнул Крис про себя.

Будто он сам не знал, что вопрос с Доком надо решить! Но это потом, а сейчас нужно было разобраться с совсем другой проблемой — добежать до дома с огромным червем в руках, ни разу не навернувшись в плюшевом костюме и не наступив на собственный хвост.

— А ведь он прав, Джим, — добавила Энти. Крис и не заметил, когда она появилась. Но вот теперь она бежала рядом, и ей совсем не мешали ни шпильки, ни обтягивающая мини-юбка. — Что будешь делать, если доктор ждет тебя дома? А ведь он ждет, поверь мне! Я слышала, как под окнами говорят. Один из голосов был его.

— Как-нибудь разберусь, — пропыхтел Крис. — Только не отвлекайте! Мне нужны силы на последний рывок!

Дом был уже совсем рядом, а шаги за спиной все не стихали. Этот тип с телефоном оказался упорным! Никак не отставал, да еще и названивал на бегу — Крис слышал, как он хрипел что-то про подмогу. 

И тут Крису повезло во второй раз — пошел снег.

Нет, летний день никуда не делся. Солнце все так же палило, духота стояла кошмарная, но вокруг летали крупные белые хлопья. 

— Все же не зря «снег» зовут снегом, — подумал Крис.

Энти рассказывала, что на последнем этапе притирки друг к другу корабля и пилота вдруг появляется снег. Но Крис не ждал, что увидит его так быстро, да еще в такой подходящий момент. Признаться, он думал, что придется лететь до того, как его накроет метелью.

— Наконец-то, — воскликнула Энти радостно. — Настройка завершена!

А затем они — все трое: он, червь и Энти — ввалились домой, едва не выбив калитку. Конечно же, Док ждал во дворе — сидел на крыльце и беседовал с какими-то странными типами.

— А, Крис, наконец-то! — сказал он, внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы и этого не скрывая. — Тут мои друзья хотели бы с тобой поговорить. Не волнуйся, ничего плохого они не сделают.

Как же! Типы были в джинсах и майках, но Крис был уверен, что форма санитаров у них тоже есть. Он не стал отвечать и рванул к гаражу. Док кинулся следом, а навстречу, вышибив дверь мощными лапами, выбежал кугуар. Это санитаров насторожило — они замерли в отдалении, равно как и Док. 

И тут случилось сразу много всего. Во-первых, один из санитаров начал кому-то названивать. Во-вторых, кугуар бросился к Крису и чуть не сшиб его с ног, так что Крис выронил сверток. В-третьих, в ворота вбежал тот тип с мобильным и вытащил пистолет (наверное, на улице стрелять побоялся). Ну, и все еще шел снег, оседая хлопьями на зеленом газоне, но его вряд ли кто-нибудь видел, кроме Криса, Энти, а может, и Зака.

Затем Док закричал:  
— Что вы делаете? Уберите оружие!

Санитар закричал:  
— Да у него червь!

Энти:  
— Я завожу двигатели, давай сюда! И Дока возьми, он же Маккой, он нам нужен!

А кугуар зарычал и попытался заглотить червя. Тот весь сжался и пошел судорогами, а затем сам стал протискиваться в кошачью пасть. 

Крис все видел урывками, потому что в костюме обзор был ограничен — приходилось вертеться из стороны в сторону, чтобы ничего не упустить. Поэтому в одну секунду он наблюдал, как Док орет на санитара, во вторую — как червь исчезает между огромных клыков, а в третью — как один из санитаров отбирает пистолет у мужчины с арены. 

— Нет, так больше нельзя! — решил он и начал стягивать дурацкий костюм.

— Крис, что происходит? — крикнул Док, и Крис, махнув, чтобы тот шел за ним, устремился в гараж — наконец-то только в своей одежде!

— Я все объясню на корабле! — прокричал он.

Док и правда рванул следом за ним. А может, не следом за ним, а от кугуара — потому что тот, заглотив червя, побежал прямиком к Доку. Видимо, Энти его подговорила — они-то наверняка могли общаться и без настройки и снега!

— Я тоже все объясню на корабле, — закричал кугуар жутким рычащим басом. Кажется, червь пошел ему на пользу — интеллекта у зверя прибавилось.

— Очень на это надеюсь! — испуганно выкрикнул Док и вбежал вслед за Крисом.

Затем все шло очень быстро. Крис нырнул в люк, за ним прыгнул Док, а за ним — кугуар (пыхтя, отряхиваясь от снега и извиняясь).

— Прости, Джимми, я сломаю гараж, — сказала Энти и сломала гараж.

А дальше они полетели. Тут Крис уже мало что видел — это если речь о том, что внутри корабля. Вот что было снаружи, он видел прекрасно. Крис плюхнулся на кушетку и целиком ушел в управление. И не подумайте, что это было легко! Он раньше только читал про такое в исторических книгах — сейчас уже даже и инструкций не сохранилось. К счастью, Энти знала, что делать. Уж ей-то инструкции были совсем не нужны. Выдохнуть и расслабиться Крис смог только тогда, когда они отошли от Земли. (Не задев ни одного спутника! Ну ладно, может быть, парочку мелких.)

В общем, после того как Земля стала маленьким голубым шаром, Крис выдохнул и приподнялся на локте. На корабле царили покой и порядок. Док сидел в узком пространстве между кушеткой и дверью, а рядом лежал Зак-червь-кугуар. Оба смотрели на звезды в иллюминаторе: первый ошеломленно, второй с ностальгией.

— Моя планета, — сказал Зак, едва заметив, что Крис больше не занят, — вон в том направлении. 

Он показал лапой. Голос у него был как у огромного хищного зверя (что ни капельки не удивляло).

— И я очень хотел бы, чтобы вы доставили меня домой. Я даже не буду возбуждать дело против землян, потому что вы еще не разумны. Скажу, что не мог улететь, пока ты не достроишь корабль.

— Крис, так все это правда! — воскликнул Док. — Ну, или же я тоже брежу, и тогда это печально! Галлюцинации я не люблю. Не хочу очнуться в психушке!

— Вот уж не знаю, бредишь ты или нет, и брежу ли я. Но пока психушки не видно, мы летим к Заку домой. По пути разберемся. И называй меня Джимом, я же теперь капитан!

— Ах, — сказала Энти растроганно, присаживаясь на край кушетки и оправляя серебристую юбку. — Как мне все это нравится! Все в сборе: капитан, его верный помощник и доктор. Ну разве не чудо! Нет, не хочу никого из вас отпускать — пусть и на родную планету!

— А я все слышу, — сказал кугуар. — Я ведь тоже читаю мысли!

Энти немного смутилась.

— Я и забыла. Но ты ведь рассмотришь такой вариант? Ну ведь правда? Будешь Споком! Ты, конечно, не гуманоид…

— Не гуманоид? — переспросил кугуар. — Это что еще за стереотипы? К вашему сведению, я могу превращаться в кого угодно… конечно, когда я собрался вместе. Кугуар может стать и человеком, но для этого нужен разум червя. Вот подождите пару деньков, пока я отдохну. И я подумаю над предложением остаться третьим, большое спасибо.

Крис (он же Джим) не был уверен, что хочет еще одного гуманоида на борту. Все-таки кугуар лучше — это же кот, только очень большой; его можно гладить (пусть пока удалось это сделать лишь один раз, Крис был уверен — он убедит Зака, что это в его интересах). 

За иллюминатором ярко светили звезды. Шел тридцать третий день августа восемнадцатого года первой эпохи под девизом «Развлечения — двигатель цивилизации», и первый за полдюжины столетий земной звездолет удалялся от планеты Земля.

— И все-таки как хорошо, когда все дома, — очень двусмысленно добавила Энти.

Крис и Зак кивнули, а Док промолчал, не услышав. Но и он, если бы слышал, наверняка согласился бы.


End file.
